


Something Weird

by orphan_account



Series: The Room [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I've never written anything involving a penis before and it shows I think, dont judge me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy wakes up in a locked room with Lexa and they have to fuck to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ok so don't be too harsh with this and immediately lower your expectations. This is a quick and short fic and really it was just an experiment with a rare pairing. takes place after 3x05 and before 3x06
> 
> STOP DRAGGING ME ON TUMBLR I SEE YOU

Bellamy woke with a start, unaware of where he was, not remembering ever falling asleep. He sat up and squinted, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. He was in an unfamiliar room, with a large metal door like a vault. There were no windows, only cement walls and a cement floor. There was a bed he was laying on, pushed against the wall farthest from the door. He wasn't alone. There was a girl in the bed, facing away from him. Her brunette hair intricately braided. He recognized her immediately.  
"Commander?" His voice was hoarse, and his throat hurt when he spoke.  
She didn't respond, she remained perfectly still on her stomach, as if sleeping.  
"Commander." He tried again, slightly pushing her shoulder.  
Nothing. No response.  
He stood on legs that felt like jelly, and walked towards the door, attempting to open it. It was locked  
That's when he started to panic. What was happening? Where was he and why was the commander here with him? How did he get here? That's when he noticed the water on the floor. Six full glasses of water neatly lined up. Next to the water was a plate stacked with meat. And a note, "to keep up your energy".  
Bellamy would be angry, and maybe scared, but was feeling an eerie calm. Something told him the commander would know what was happening, she would get him out. He walked back over to the bed and stood over her, noting her lack of war paint. He reached out and shook her roughly.  
"Lexa!" Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly pushed herself up with wide eyes, scanning the room, clearly confused, before letting her gaze land on Bellamy.  
"Bellamy?" It caught him off guard how soft her voice was when he wasn't in full commander mode.  
"Where are we? How do we get out?" He wasn't up for small talk or greetings, he was hardly friends with the commander after she abandoned them at mount weather and the whole "Lexa and I" situation that he would rather not think about.  
Clarke.  
He wouldn't think about her. Not right now.  
"I don't know." Lexa said it so calmly he thought she was kidding.  
"Open the damn door. I don't want to stay here." He was frustrated.  
She stood up and strode to the door like she was the queen of the damn room and tugged on the handle. Nothing.  
"Where are we?!" A sickening fear rising in his gut.  
"I don't know!" She snapped back, her voice no longer soft.  
"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?! What is this?" He impatient and scared.  
"I just woke up. I don't remember coming here." Bellamy was pacing and she was just as scared as he was, though she would never admit it.  
Bellamy didn't answer her, something on the bed had caught his eye. Another note.  
He quickly picked it up, the words making him sick. He sank to the ground his back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
"What is that?" Lexa asked, his response to the note making her uneasy.  
He held it out to her and she took it reluctantly, trying to make out what was written.  
"Look!" Bellamy suddenly said pointing to surveillance camera up in the corner.  
Lexa's heart sank. This was reminding her too much of the mountain men's technology. That's when she made out the words written on the note, and her breath caught and her stomach twisted and for the first time she felt panic.  
"Welcome to The Room, Bellamy Blake, Leksa kom Trikru. We have provided you with refreshments, anticipating a short stay. The Room is located underground, miles away from where we are watching. When the door opens there will be a ladder and you may leave and return to your lives as if this never happened. There is only one way out of The Room. You have to have sex with each other before you leave. That is the rule. Have fun and enjoy your stay."  
"Have fun?" She heard Bellamy snort from where he sat.  
"What is this." Lexa glared at him accusingly.  
"You think I know?!" He snapped.  
She turned away from him and tugged on the door again, frustrated when it didn't open.  
Suddenly Bellamy was behind her, pushing her aside and pulling as hard as he could on the door, letting out a frustrated yell and kicking it when it didn't open.  
Lexa unbuckled her cloak and let it slip off her shoulders and he spun to face her, eyes wide.  
"What are you doing?" Bellamy's voice was thick, uncertain.  
"It is warm in here." Lexa replied calmly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.  
"Yeah well don't get any ideas..." Bellamy grumbled walking back towards the bed, sitting down on the edge.  
Lexa glared at him, but remained silent, and continued in pulling off her gloves.  
"So... What now?" Bellamy glanced at her, his voice more calm.  
Lexa shrugged, looking around the room again, before picking up a glass of water and sipping it slowly. She made her way over to the bed and sat on the other side.  
"Do you think someone is really watching us?" Bellamy asked quietly.  
"Yes." Lexa replied in her trademark masked and emotionless voice.  
"Do you think they can hear us?" Bellamy asked, even quieter this time.  
"I don't know." Lexa replied, her voice just as soft.  
They sat facing away from each other for a while, not really having anything to say. They were only ever acquaintances to each other. And Bellamy never really liked or trusted Lexa. Every once in a while Lexa sipped her water.  
"Do you think we should try the door again?" Bellamy offered.  
"If it didn't open before, it probably won't now." Lexa mumbled, sass seeping through.  
"Well you're not offering any ideas!" Bellamy snapped.  
Lexa didn't say anything in response and he almost felt bad for snapping at her before remembering the look on Raven's face before the commander had sliced into her arm in TonDC.  
"Ok I'm just going to put it out there, do you think they really want us to..?" He couldn't say it, not to her. He had never really seen Lexa as being like everyone else and the act seemed too human for someone like her.  
"Yes." Lexa replied softly.  
"Do you... Do you think we should?" Bellamy shut his eyes, waiting for a biting answer from the commander. "Just to know where you stand on the idea."  
Lexa was silent for a moment before "I... Don't want to do that." Her voice wavered and she cursed herself for it, hoping Bellamy didn't catch her moment of uncertainty.  
"Yeah I don't either, I think that goes without saying, but I don't want to stay here either." Bellamy responded gently, sensing how uncomfortable the commander was, and how hard she was trying to hide it. "They might not even let us out."  
Lexa didn't say anything to that, suddenly not trusting her voice anymore.  
"Fuck it, let's do it." Bellamy suddenly stood, shrugging off his jacket, while Lexa choked on her water and coughed.  
"What?!" She stood and spun around, the water sloshing in her glass.  
"Let's do it. Won't hurt to try, right?" Bellamy pulled off his tank top, and started to take off his belt. "Isn't a big deal. And then we'll either go free or know that we should quickly become friends because we might just die in here together."  
Lexa just gaped at him while he started to take off his boots, too stunned for words.  
"What? Let's do this." Bellamy glanced at her, while unlacing his other boots. "Take your clothes off."  
"Bellamy-" Lexa started, obviously nervous now. "I can't... I don't do that." She ended awkwardly.  
"Sex?" He stared at her, obviously not getting what she was failing at saying.  
"I've never..." She looked around the room, looking at anything but Bellamy. "I don't do things like that with men... I don't think I can."  
Bellamy sighed, defeated. She was a lesbian. He hadn't thought of that. Suddenly he found himself feeling sorry for her, she was so obviously uncomfortable.  
"Hey, we'll make it work." He tried, but she still wouldn't look at him. Staring instead at the glass in her hands. "I promise it's not that different from being with a girl-"  
He stopped himself.  
"Well, actually, I wouldn't know. That doesn't help." Lexa sipped her water again. "Listen, just don't be scared, ok? It won't be that bad."  
Lexa's brow furrowed and she glared at him, "I am not scared. I am the commander. Sex does not scare me."  
"Really?" He smirked, trying to make her feel more at ease. "Prove it."  
She sighed, before finally admitting, "I don't know how."  
"To do it with a guy? You don't have to do anything, I'll do the work." He forced another smile, hoping to help her relax. "Take your clothes off."  
Lexa quickly dropped her head to hide her blush, before slipping off her boots. She moved to slip off her shirt, but stopped, glancing at Bellamy nervously. Bellamy was respectfully keeping his gaze averted while she undressed, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Lexa pulled her shirt up over her head, and moved to unwrap her bindings, but stopped, pulling down her pants instead, leaving her in skin tight boxers. Bellamy pulled down his pants as well and climbed onto the bed. Lexa however, still reluctant, stood there awkwardly until Bellamy held out a hand to her. She took his hand and allowed him to gently pull her onto the bed with him. He tried to guide her onto her back but she wouldn't budge, instead raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Just lie on your back and I'll do the rest." He muttered awkwardly, swallowing his own discomfort.  
Lexa did as he said, slowly and hesitantly moving to lie down.  
"Are you ok?" Bellamy checked, needing to make sure. "With this?"  
"As ok as you are." Lexa replied coolly, masking how nervous she was.  
"That's not very much." Bellamy let out a nervous laugh.  
"And yet you're going along with this, so I might as well do my part." Lexa glanced around the room again.  
Bellamy let out another laugh, before saying teasingly "Really though, I'm going to need verbal confirmation of consent."  
"Yes, I'm ok with you... Doing that." She didn't finish as strong as she would have liked, but Bellamy nodded his understanding.  
Neither of them really wanted to do this. They were both uncomfortable.  
He moved to hover over her and started to pull off her boxers.  
Suddenly her hand shot out and stopped him, her eyes wide as she looked up at him with a vulnerability he hadn't seen in her before, and a look that clearly said "I'm not so ok anymore."  
"What do you need from me?" Bellamy asked her gently, understanding that this was a first for her, and that he wasn't really an ideal person to do this with.  
She swallowed thickly and looked away from him. "I can do this, I'm the commander."  
"Ok." Bellamy sighed, sitting back, straddling her thighs. "We have had our differences. I'm sure you're not a fan of mine, and I can't say I like you much either. But right now in this moment we have to just trust each other, ok?"  
"I've only ever been with one person before." Lexa admitted quietly.  
Suddenly the commander below him wasn't just the commander anymore. She was a girl, a person like everyone else, just Lexa. She was small and vulnerable and already granting Bellamy so much trust.  
"And you've never been with a guy. So I guess it's safe to say this is a bigger deal for you than it is for me." Bellamy rubbed his eyes, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "This is a fucked up situation and I don't know if this counts as rape or whatever but this definitely isn't consensual sex either. But I'm not a rapist. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, and if you tell me to stop or slow down or whatever I will. I promise. You're not the commander right now, you're just Lexa."  
"Will it hurt?" Lexa asked, trying to appear confident.  
Bellamy was surprised by the question, suddenly more uncomfortable than ever. "Maybe... A little bit. But I'll go slow and if you're, you know, wet, it won't be that bad."  
Lexa's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink and she nodded.  
Bellamy took that as the go ahead and slipped off his own boxers.  
Lexa's eyes widened comically. And before she could stop herself, "What is that?!"  
She had to resist the urge to slap a hand over her mouth, her blush spreading.  
Bellamy couldn't help himself, actually laughing out loud. "You've never seen a guy naked before either?"  
"Well... No, only children..." Lexa closed her eyes and groaned, her anxiety intensifying.  
Bellamy chuckled again, and tugged on his dick.  
"What are you doing?!" Lexa was making no efforts to hide her discomfort now.  
"I'm.. It... It's supposed to get hard before I... You know." Bellamy explained awkwardly.  
"Yes. I... Knew that." Lexa looked away, her brow furrowed, looking positively disturbed.  
"You really have no interest in men." Bellamy observed, tugging on Lexa's boxers.  
"None at all." Lexa lifted her hips and assisted Bellamy in removing her last barrier.  
She resisted the urge to cover herself with her hand when Bellamy looked down at her and continued squeezing his dick.  
"You're staring."  
"Helps with the process."  
That's when Lexa noticed how much bigger his dick was getting and she swallowed thickly.  
"Don't be scared." Bellamy told her reassuringly, gently spreading her legs.  
He positioned himself at her entrance and when she felt his tip prodding her she closed her eyes and made an effort not to squirm away.  
"You're not wet." He observed bluntly.  
She blushed and almost jumped out of her skin when suddenly he started rubbing himself against her center.  
"Why didn't you get yourself ready while I did?" He grumbled softly.  
"I don't do that." She replied calmly.  
"You've never touched yourself?" He stopped at looked at her incredulously.  
"No."  
"Wow, ok."  
He moved his hand down between her legs to lightly stroke her with his thumb, and she tried not to cringe.  
"What do girls do?" He asked suddenly, sitting back, rubbing his member again.  
"What?"  
"Girls. What do you do with them. Sexually." Bellamy tried not to laugh at the shocked look on Lexa's face. "I know what guys do with girls, but you like what girls do with girls, so tell me what to do."  
She didn't know whether to be appreciative or horrified. She shifted uncomfortable before quietly mumbling, "Your mouth."  
Bellamy fought a smirk at the deep shade of red that was spreading across Lexa's face as he bent down positioned his mouth over her sex.  
He flicked out his tongue at her clit and noted the way she immediately responded, gripping the bed sheets underneath her in tight fists. How long had it been since she had been intimate with anyone like this?  
He flatted his tongue and licked up the entire length of her cunt, before closing his lips around her bundle and sucking, hard.  
She bit her lip and fought back a moan of approval, still too shy to let Bellamy know how good that felt.  
Bellamy continued licking and sucking and prodding her hole with his tongue before slipping in a finger and announcing, "Well that definitely works."  
Lexa tensed in embarrassment after accidentally letting out a soft whimper when his teeth brushed the tip of her clit, silently cursing herself.  
"And the mighty commander melts!" He laughed, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, as he positioned himself once again.  
"Wait!" She grabbed his arms, alarm written across her face.  
"You're wet enough now." He assured her.  
She closed her eyes before mumbling "Slowly."  
He slowly pushed in a small amount, stopping when she winced.  
"Are you ok?" He quickly checked, worried he had hurt her.  
"I'm fine." Lexa nodded, eyes still closed tightly.  
He waited a moment, letting her adjust, before pushing in deeper. He stopped again when she tensed underneath him.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"Yes." Lexa tried to keep her voice steady. "Keep going. Let's just get this over with."  
He pulled out a little quicker, trying to ignore the way she flinched, and just as quickly pushed back in again, developing a steady rhythm.  
"Do we both have to finish?" Lexa asked in a strained voice, obviously not really enjoying herself.  
"I'll just eat you out when I'm done." Bellamy huffed, thrusting into her again, and ignoring the way she grimaced when he said that.  
He picked up the pace, going for the gold. He didn't hold back when expressing his pleasure, letting out grunts and groans freely, and Lexa wanted to snap her legs shut forever, but let him finish. When he did finish, quickly pulling out with a deep moan, before the big moment, he shot his load onto the sheets between Lexa's thighs.  
"Your turn." He panted, bending down and licking her sloppily.  
With his thumbs he spread her wide, and she couldn't resist rolling her hips up to meet his tongue. He swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit teasingly, taking advantage of the big bad commander's moment of weakness. When he let his teeth brush against her swollen nub he smirked at the way she whimpered just like before. Eventually he took her between his lips and sucked, and her back arched, and her hands found his head. He kept licking and sucking and licking and licking and suddenly it was coming on so strong and she cried out as her orgasm racked her body and suddenly the door to the room swung open. Bellamy immediately rolled off of her.  
They got dressed quickly, as if scared the door would close if they weren't fast enough.  
And then they left The Room, without speaking another word to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do more rare pairings with "The Room" feel free to request.


End file.
